Run, If You Intend To Survive
by alienated-alien
Summary: "Kirk to Bridge." Nothing but static greeted him. What the hell? warnings for gore and overall yuck.


Well guys, since it's Halloween, I decided to write a short story for it =)

Also, because you are all so awesome and I get the coolest reviews for my other story.

[I apologise for every error I made]

I hope you like it and it's not all too bad.

Happy Halloween!

* * *

><p><strong>Run, If You Intend to Survive <strong>

It was eerily quiet on board the Enterprise when Jim awoke. He rolled over wearily and opened his eyes upon finding himself alone in his bed. Where had Spock gone?

Jim sat up, casting a confused glance around the room. It was dark, of course, and a quick look on the digital chronometer confirmed it to be 23.15 pm. Great, had he missed some kind of big emergency, or why was Spock gone from the bed they just had awesome sex in?

He stood, shivering when his bare feet touched the icy floor. Why was it so fucking cold all of the sudden?

Mumbling quietly, he pulled on the pants he usually wore to bed and fished for Spock's shirt, which had been thrown haphazardly to the floor. It was too wide on him and looked slightly ridiculous. Bones would have a field day if he saw him right now. Jim sighed and made his way to the comm. unit in the corner.

He pressed a button to hail the bridge. "Kirk to Bridge."

Nothing but static greeted him.

What the hell?

He frowned and tried again. Finally he gave up and stumbled towards the door, the growing unease constricting his lungs.

The hallway was just as silent as his room. Jim froze, blinking. The light was flickering, a discarded phaser was lying near his door and upon closer inspection he found it to be Spock's. Jim swallowed thickly.

He hastily made his way down to the turbo-lift, desperately punching the button to open it. As it opened, he almost staggered backwards again. The usually pristine floor was covered in something that looked like almost coagulated blood, brownish red and sticky.

He bit his lip, stepping into the lift, carefully evading the smear and pressed the button to the Bridge.

It hummed loudly, jerking violently, before beginning its upward climb. Jim gritted his teeth, wondering how deep he could have slept to miss a fucking alert.

The door pinged open and Jim warily exited the lift. The Bridge was dark, only the consoles blinked from time to time. Chekov was seated on the Captain's chair, knees drawn up to his chest, eyes wide and unseeing.

"Che... Pavel?" Jim stepped closer to the clearly distraught navigator. "What happened?"

Chekov did not answer, instead, he lifted a hand and pointed at the crumbled lump lying half-way beneath Sulu's usual place. The light flickered on for a mere moment.

Sulu was lying on his stomach, arms spread and pinned to the floor by his own, dried blood. His black hair was matted and the giant hole in the back of his head displayed the shredded remains of his brain.

"_Fuck_!" Jim exclaimed, stumbling a step back and just barely kept himself from throwing up.

Chekov started to rock in his position, humming quietly, a soft smile on his lips.

Jim was horrified. "Pavel, what happened?"

"They're coming for you too," the younger man said, turning his head to look at him. "They will take what you love and punish you."

Jim watched in frozen terror as Pavel lifted his phaser, pointing it at his own head. "N-no, Pavel, wait, please-!"

There was no sound when Pavel activated the weapon. Jim watched as the navigator sagged and slid off the chair, falling to the ground.

"O-oh fuck," Jim choked out and ran back into the elevator. He pressed the button to sickbay. "Computer! Computer, where are Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy?"

The intercom sizzled; a mangled version of the ship's computer spit out useless words and strangled noises before falling silent again. Jim shook, clutching the front of his shirt with one hand, the other pressed against his rolling stomach.

The turbo-lift spit him out at the appropriate deck; he ran into the medical bay and almost cried out in desperation.

The entire floor was covered in blood. It was still not dry, his feet slapping wetly into the cooling fluid. Jim shuddered, tears burning behind his eyes. "Bones? Bones, where are you?"

"Jim?"

A weak voice, just a few feet away. Jim made his way towards it. Bones was lying on a bio-bed, eyes wide with fear, a dribble of blood made its way from his mouth down the side of his ashen face. Jim gagged at the gaping wound in Bones' abdomen. It looked like someone had decided to simply have a bite of the good doctor. The edges were frayed and Jim was certain if he bend over it, he would be able to look right into Bones.

"Y-you should... should not be here," Bones rasped.

"Bones, what happened?" Jim knew he was screeching.

He did not care. His best friend was bleeding out in front of his eyes and his lover was missing on a ship apparently filled with dead people and a thing that lusted for flesh.

"It's here."

"What? What is here?"

"Ssh..."

"Bones!" Jim sobbed. "Tell me! What are you talking about? Where is Spock?"

Bones chuckled, blood bubbling up from his throat and cascading over his lips like an obscure waterfall. Jim was mortified. What was going on here? The doctor sat up, seemingly ignorant of the wound in his body, a strange glint in his eyes.

Jim took a step backwards. "Bones...?"

"You should go. I do not know how long I can hold onto myself anymore," Bones whispered, more blood dripping down, turning darker by the minute, as if it was rotting. "Go!"

Jim scrambled away, out of the med-bay, into the silent hallway. He was close to just sit down in a corner and sob. This was insane! Jim tripped, falling to the ground, groaning as his knees collided with the hard floor.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

He got to his feet again and hobbled on. The walls were sprinkled with blood, pieces of cloth and what looked like it might have been skin, were scattered across the entire hallway. A massacre.

He had slept through a fucking massacre.

Jim felt the tears he had so bravely fought roll down his cheeks and he leaned against the blood splattered wall. If he could just find Spock.

A low groan penetrated his ears; something dragged itself across the floor. Jim turned his head, biting his lip. Decaying hands reached for him, he screamed and started running, heedless of where he was going.

His foot caught on something soft, felling him once more. He dared to look behind himself. Uhura was lying halfway beneath Scotty in a puddle of blackish blood. They were clinging onto each other for dear life, but it clearly had not done them any good.

They mouths were open in a warped scream, jaws dislocated and eyes gauged out. Jim retched, shuffling away as he saw Uhura's delicate but broken fingers twitch. He crawled away, back to elevator.

Harsh breathing followed him; he begged every deity he knew to give him enough to time to flee from whatever it was that followed him. _Please, please, please don't let it get me_. The breathing cut off as soon as the door shut and he breathed a sigh of relief.

His knees were trembling, he could barely see and it took him almost five minutes until he could lift his arm to push a random button.

Jim felt the turbo-lift heave him up, groaning as if it was about to give out and plummet. It opened at the floor were Spock's and his quarters were. He quivered as he tentatively stepped out the elevator, the hiss as it closed behind him echoed loudly in the stillness.

A cold hand clasped his ankle.

Jim screamed yanking his foot away, feeling dizzy as he heard the horrible crack of a broken wrist and the wet tear of shredded flesh.

Rand's empty eyes stared up at him. Her mouth was hanging open a breathless sound came from her blue tinted lips, as if she could not draw air into her lungs. Her hand was hanging loosely from her arm, the bones sticking out of her paper-thin skin.

Jim sobbed. "N-no!"

She coughed weakly. "C-Captain..."

He shook his head, kneeling down beside her, gently touching her sickly grey face. "W-what happened to you... to everyone? What's going on?"

"C-Captain... the... they... said you... they...," she grew desperate with her need to explain, something was wrong. "R-run... y-you need to... r-run."

"Janice, where is Spock? Please, tell me, I need to know..."

She shook her head, eyes turning cold. Suddenly her uninjured hand shot out, grabbing his throat as she suddenly lunged for him, pinning him to the floor. He thrashed against her, but she would not move, her body seemed to weigh a ton.

A maniac grin spread across her face, splitting the edges of her mouth and tearing into the cheeks.

Jim gasping for air as her hands pressed down on his neck.

The next moment she was gone, leaving him to draw ragged breaths. A snarl alerted him to the fact that somebody had come to his rescue and he sat up shakily. Spock was crouching before him, shirt shredded and drenched with equally red and green blood. His hair was tussled and clumped in some parts; there was a cut in his arm that dripped blood.

Rand had been thrown against the wall, her head lolling uselessly on her shoulders. She choked, throwing up copious amounts of half-dried blood. Then she fell still.

"Spock?" Jim sniffled, touching the Vulcan-hybrid's shoulder carefully.

Spock turned to look at him. For a moment, the same maniac look lingered in his dark eyes. Then they cleared, leaving nothing but relief behind. "Jim."

Jim threw his arms around him. "You're alive!"

"Yes," Spock clutched him tighter. "Why did you leave your room?"

"You weren't there! And when I hailed the Bridge... oh fuck, Spock, Chekov and Sulu and..."

"I know."

"Spock, what's going on?"

Spock did not answer. Instead he gently pushed Jim away from himself. "You have to leave the ship. You are not safe here."

"Spock-"

"Jim, please."

"Tell me what happened? And don't you mean we should leave the ship?"

"I cannot."

"Why?"

Spock lifted his arm to show him the chunk of flesh that was missing there. "I was bitten. I do not have much time."

"S-Spock...," Jim stared at him in horror. "What-?"

"Something bypassed our security systems and got into the medical-bay. That is where it broke out. I do not know how or what happened. I was woken by a scream and decided to investigate. I left you to sleep since you had not rested for 2.4 days," Spock twitched violently, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment.

"Spock?" Jim backed away.

"Please, you have to leave, Jim," Spock coughed, blood splattering over the floor. "I do not wish to hurt you."

Jim stood, shaking and crying helplessly. "B-but-"

"Go!"

Jim squeaked and ran.

Unthinkingly he fled into his quarters, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. Something slammed against the door-panel, he flinched.

"Jim...," Spock's raspy voice made him freeze. "Let me in..."

"N-no!"

"Jim. Please... help me."

Jim sobbed and covered his eyes with his hands. "Please, please, please, go away, Spock, oh fuck..."

"Jim..."

"I can't y-you told me to run, I'll call Starfleet, they can help us, they can help you, just-"

Spock bashed his fist against the door. "No!"

The metal contraption bend under the force of the punch, Jim yelped and hastily shuffled away from the door. "Spock, don't do this!"

The Vulcan-hybrid fell silent, the banging stopped.

"Jim... Jim, you know I love you."

"I-I... yes, o-of course."

"I would never forgive... forgive myself if I e-ever... hurt you...," Spock's voice was becoming harder and harder to understand, the pauses in between the words growing longer. "But..."

"Spock, what are you saying?"

A short silence fell. Jim fidgeted in the dark.

"I do not wish to live like this without you," for a moment Spock sounded sober, clear. But not like the Spock he knew. The soft baritone was cold, sinister.

The door opened.

Jim sat up with a scream. "_No_!"

"Jim!" two cool arms wrapped themselves around him, holding him close. "Calm yourself."

"Let go! No!" Jim was wailing, tears dripping down his face unchecked. "Please, no!"

"Dammit, all," a sharp, brief pain in his neck and he sagged into the embrace.

"Jim?"

He lifted his head to look into the concerned face of his lover. "Spock?"

Spock gave an inaudible sigh. "Yes. Are you well now?"

"I-I... you- you wanted to..."

Spock frowned. "I see. Doctor, I believe the Captain was allergic to the Pyridy's traditional drink. It might explain why it took 4.5 hours longer for him to wake."

"Thank you, Doctor Spock," Bones leaned over him suddenly, checking his pupils. "Well, he's fine now, but I'll keep him in here for another two hours. Damn pumpkinheads and their stupid concoctions."

"It astounds me everytime how xenophobic one can be while working on a star ship, Doctor."

"Shut up, Spock."

Jim swallowed and clung to Spock a little more. "Stop fighting you two. Please. I was fucking scared and you're not helping any by arguing."

Bones and Spock shared a strange look then nodded. "Alright, Jimbo.

"Very well, Jim."

"It's kinda ironic that it's on Halloween that this shit happens. Must be a fuckin' curse, this ship is constantly getting towed into all kinds of shit."

"Illogical."

"Oh, get lost, you green-blooded hobgoblin."

Jim sighed contently.

Somewhere beneath the bio-bed, a pair of rotten lips smiled. _Soon_.

* * *

><p>Aaaaand, that was it.<p>

I hope you liked it.

=)


End file.
